


IT versus PT

by Anna_banana



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Computers, M/M, PWP, Personal trainer Gaston, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Personal trainer Gaston has to call an IT consultant when his laptop stops working due to a virus. When Lefou fixes the computer, he finds that Gaston has a lot of porn files- and not only that, but the contents seem to be pretty specific.
Relationships: Gaston/LeFou (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	IT versus PT

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much crack treated kinda seriously.  
> warning-too dialogue heavy

When Gaston wakes up to find his laptop refusing to start, it’s frustrating to say the least. He puts all of his client’s training and diet plans on there, as well as organising all of his sessions. With a sigh, he searches for IT people on his phone, looking for the quickest possible call out to get it fixed. Gaston has a lot of clients and doesn’t have time to take it somewhere to get fixed, plus the laptop is basically brand new so there is no way that he’s willing to buy a new one. Phoning the first number that does home fix appointments in his area, Gaston finds that luckily they can have someone in, roughly in an hour's time. While he waits, Gaston has to pen in all of his clients and make up new plans for their sessions and jot them into a notepad. Cursing the fact that he doesn’t have a back up on his phone, Gaston is only just finished doing this by the time the doorbell rings. 

He grabs his shoes and keys quickly, knowing he will need to leave as soon as he has let the computer guy in. When he opens the door, he looks down and takes in the person standing in front of him. The man is nearly a foot shorter than him, chubby with long curly hair that frames his rosy face and bright eyes. Seeing the man in front of him, he can’t help but think of the probable reasons for the virus that has ruined his laptop in the first place. His brain short circuits for a second, rendering him speechless, which isn’t like Gaston at all. Blustering through the distraction, he lets the other man in and leads him to his laptop.

“It’s just there,” he gestures pointing to his laptop. Which, _fucking obviously,_ he can’t help but think to himself. He curses that this is the one time he acts like a complete idiot over someone. Luckily however, the other man doesn’t notice and just puts his bag down before sitting himself at the table with the laptop. 

“I erm,” Gaston starts, and stuttering really? What kind of idiot have I become, he thinks to himself.

“Unfortunately I need to go in to work but I should be back around lunchtime if you would be done by then?”

The man at the laptop agrees easily. Simply telling him that he will be charged for the full time it takes, even if he finishes up before Gaston is back. Gaston confirms all that before doing something he has never done in front of someone he is attracted to, Gaston flees before slamming the door behind him.

Despite normally enjoying his job, Gaston can’t help but feel relieved when the clock hits 12 and he can rush home for a lunch break and to check if his laptop is fixed. When he barges through his front door it hits the wall with a slam. The man who was fixing his laptop is still sitting at the table, facing the other way. He catches the man jumping in surprise and isn’t sure whether he should be feeling amused or guilty.

“Hello, is it fixed yet?” Gaston decides to ask, forgoing an apology. 

The man at the table explains that it is before going on to suggest some anti virus protection. Gaston can’t help but notice the red flush that trails down from his chest and down to his neck. He fidgets uncomfortably and Gaston realises with a jolt that perhaps the man has seen the reason that his laptop was so virus filled in the first place. The man goes into more detail with a bunch of computer jargon that Gaston is pretty sure he wouldn’t normally bother explaining. As he is told the price, which is perfectly reasonable, the guy across from him refuses to stand from his seat at the table. 

While Gaston might have a couple of flaws in terms of his drinking and fucking habits he isn’t really a betting man. If he was, however, he would be willing to place a hopeful bet that the reason the man is unwilling to stand up is due to an erection on account of taking a look at exactly what Gaston has on his computer. He can’t help but wonder whether the man just saw the titles or whether he actually dared to watch some of the videos.

When Gaston reaches into his wallet to pay the man he makes sure his hand brushes the other’s as he leans in to ask-

“What’s your name?”

“Lefou,” comes the reply.

Gaston barely even thinks about the unusualness of the name. Instead, he is too busy noticing the way the shorter man wets his lips slightly while their hands touch. 

“So, don’t suppose you have any idea what caused the virus then?” Gaston asks, almost disappointed with himself that he didn’t think to ask it earlier.

At that point Lefou starts stuttering and stammering and this is when Gaston knows for certain that he has him hooked.

“Erm, you might want to start watching videos online instead of saving them to your laptop,” Lefou explains, hands fidgeting around each other.

“Oh really that’s a shame,” Gaston replies, feigning innocence. “I really need my fitness clips for work you see,” he explains faux innocently, flexing his arms in an unnecessary explanation. 

By Lefou’s next reply he is practically whispering.

“Not those videos the other ones,” he says with a gulp, unable to stop his eyes from tracking up and down Gaston. 

“What videos?” he carries on prodding, taking a tactical step forward.

Lefou doesn’t make any step to move away but his hands do clasp tightly onto the tabletops.

“The porn, the stuff with the buff guys and the chubby twinks,” Lefou explains, the words barely audible by this point.

“Pretty sure that stuff wasn’t made for guys like you,” he tacks on at the end, allowing for his explanation to be dismissed as a joke.

“So it’s made for guys like you then?” Gaston asks, shifting forward once more, arms now bracketing around Lefou, with his own hands placed millimeters away from Lefou’s on the table.

Rather than respond, Lefou surges up to kiss him. He’s at an awkward height, just a little bit too short compared to Gaston. Luckily however the taller man notices, ducking his head down to meet him part way. The pair kiss and the action deepened quickly by Gaston’s insistent mouth. After a few moments, Lefou gasps, allowing Gaston to kiss him deeper as the other man lifts him up to make the angle more comfortable. As Lefou is placed to sit on the dining table his legs curl around Gaston’s almost instinctively. The push and pull goes on for a while longer before the pair reluctantly pull apart for breath. 

“Bedroom?” Gaston asks and Lefou agrees instantly, surprising himself with the lack of doubt in the decision. 

Rather than Gaston pulling away so they can stumble through like he expected, instead Gaston picks him up with ease once more and carries him through to the bedroom. When Lefou is deposited onto the bed he keeps his legs around Gaston’s waist and his arms looped around his neck, meaning the taller man has to settle himself down on top of him.

As Gaston lies over Lefou, they press together practically head to toe, both unable to quiet a groan when their dicks are pressed together through their clothes. They rut together a few times but before long they both hurry to take their clothes off, mindlessly throwing the garments somewhere to the side of the bed.

“You want to know my favourite video?” Gaston murmurs between kisses and Lefou nods eagerly in response.

“The one where I’m on the bottom and you’re riding me,” Gaston explains and Lefou agrees with a moan, not even questioning the way that it has been rephrased as ‘I’ and ‘you’.

While the porn is still at the forefront of their minds, the pretence of it being the only thing fueling their mutual attractions is now long gone. Lefou at that point says something incoherent about lube and condoms. While unclear, Gaston gets the gist and hurries to comply, quickly doing as he’s asked, rummaging through the drawer at the side of his bed. Gaston can’t help but feel oddly out of control, a stark contrast to his normally even more commanding manner during sex. 

While grabbing the lube, Gaston’s hands fumble, unused to this slightly less confident than normal feeling. Lefou tells him something along the lines of ‘hurry the fuck up and get on with it,’ and his cheeks redden in response even while he’s coating his fingers. Lefou’s legs lift and spread eagerly and Gaston begins to prep him. The pair both clearly feel impatient and before long; although it feels like forever, Lefou says that he is ready and urges Gaston on. 

As quickly as possible Gaston puts the condom over himself, reluctantly removing his eyes from staring into Lefou’s while doing so. The pair reposition themselves and Gaston finds himself lying on his back with Lefou on top of him. He grabs his dick to position it as Lefou moves down onto him excruciatingly slowly. As much as he wants to look and stare at the expression on the other man’s face, Gaston’s eyes shut automatically as Lefou finally finds himself fully seated. Lefou’s hips move experimentally and Gaston’s eyes fly open once more, hands tightening their grip on the other man’s plump sides. After receiving a nod of permission Gaston’s hips begin to lift as he uses his strength to move Lefou up and down on top of him. Lefou also uses his own strength, legs wobbling slightly as he uses them to fuck himself on Gaston. As Lefou does this he tightens around Gaston which causes the other man to curse loudly, his eyes now fully dilated by lust. The pair gasp and moan together and before long they are both coming, Lefou doing so practically the second one Gaston’s hands clasps around him and the muscled man follows almost immediately after. 

The pair sit panting for a few long moments before Lefou reluctantly moves off Gaston to instead lie beside him. They lie together, side pressed against side as they get their breaths back. Once that has happened it appears to make the pair realise that they are strangers and the somewhat awkwardness the situation should entail. Reluctantly, Gaston decides to speak, knowing that they can’t just bask together for the foreseeable future without conversation.

“Well I don’t know about you but I’m going to phone in and take the rest of the day off sick,” he says.

When Lefou nods at the statement and doesn’t add anything, Gaston realises he may not have gotten the hint.

“Are you going to do the same or?” 

He lets the question trail off, not sure if he is willing to face this rejection. 

There’s a pause after his statement. Gaston tenses and is ready to brush off the comment with a joke. Just as he opens his mouth to do so however Lefou finally speaks.

“Only if we are going to do this again,” comes the reply and Gaston can’t help beaming in response.

Instead of giving a verbal reply Gaston kisses Lefou and the other man responds eagerly, quickly deepening the kiss. After a while the pair reluctantly need to seperate for air and pull apart slightly.

In what seems to be a silent agreement the pair both decide to call off sick from work.

If both end up taking a long weekend, well, neither of their bosses are any the wiser.


End file.
